


This Might As Well Happen

by Strawbits



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: First time posting here so idk if I’m tagging right but whatever, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-good ending, depressed teen awakens eldritch powers and goes ham. More at seven, mostly in the form of sunny shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbits/pseuds/Strawbits
Summary: It’s been two months since Sunny defeated Omori and came clean about everything to his friends.Two months since he moved to his new home with promises to keep in touch with his friends that he was barely keeping.Sunny was honestly ready to expect just about anything after all of that but out of everything, he did NOT expect that he would end up inheriting Omori’s headspace abilities, but honestly he’s too tired to care anywaysPlus now he doesn’t have to get up to get the tv remote anymore. Nice
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Sunny (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), sunny & omori
Comments: 125
Kudos: 237





	1. A Totally Normal Morning. Yep

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update this but I hope you all enjoy this silly thing!

Sunny blinked.

Then blinked again.

But no matter how many times he closed and opened his good eye or rubbed on it until he saw pinwheels of color floating around in the corners of his vision, the red semi translucent hand extending out of his palm refused to vanish nor did the smashed alarm clock on the opposite side of the room put itself back together again. If it weren’t for the absolute wreck of his clock he would’ve been willing to chalk it up as a remnant of his headspace hallucinations, but there’s no way he would’ve been able to do that much damage with his admittedly pathetic stick arms, so freaky red hand powers it was then.

Sighing, Sunny tried emulating what the protagonists in his old comic books did when their powers went out of control, which was also one of his newest specialties that he has pretty much mastered if he does say so himself, the power of calming down.

Taking deep breaths he closed his eyes and tried his best to relax. After several minutes he opened his eyes again and 

The hand faded away from existence.

Huh.

Honestly he wasn’t expecting that to work at all but he wasn’t about to go look a gift horse in the mouth. Flopping back down onto his bed Sunny groaned, this is what he gets for trying to fix his horrific sleep schedule in an attempt to try and get ready to actually start going to school when summer ends, an actual eldritch abomination power awakening.

Rolling onto his side Sunny huffed in frustration as he tried figuring out why this was happening to him which in hindsight was probably obvious with how the hand eerily reminded him of Omori but if it was related to him then why did he just barely awaken one of his abilities now? Wouldn’t it have made more sense for it to have appeared when he was in the hospital right after he defeated Omori almost two months ago?

The only conclusion he could come up with was that maybe in those two months his body might’ve been adjusting to accommodate his… new ability... or maybe multiple new abilities if more of the stuff he recalls from his battle with Omori decide to pop up too, and it was just barely now ready to handle it but he had no actual evidence for that, it was just another common trope he saw in fictional media of all sorts but hey the calming down exercise was right so who’s to say there aren’t more similarities between his situation and comics. 

But maybe he’ll just leave thinking about that on the back burner for now… or he could also try contacting one of his friends(?) about it but he doesn’t really know if they’ll be able help much with this type of thing. Besides while they might have left on tentative friendly terms and promises that they’ll still be there for him and each other he still quite couldn’t bring himself to believe them, his self doubt told him that they weren’t being fully genuine in their responses after he told them the truth behind the incident that happened all of those years ago. He just wishes that they would have been straightforward with him or perhaps he’s just too afraid that they actually have forgiven him because how could they have after what he had done? 

For now though he should try moving on from this odd morning and focus on other things.

But before Sunny could try getting up and pretending to have some semblance of normalcy he was suddenly struck by a sharp pain in his head. Crying out he curled up into a ball, his knees touching his forehead, whimpering he gripped and tugged at his hair before unconsciousness finally claimed him.

Everything went black

Then white.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


**_WELCOME TO WHITE SPACE, DREAMER._ **

.

.

.

.

_“I knew you would end up here again eventually.”_


	2. Q&A with a 12 year old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunny tries to get some answers from the source. He should’ve known better honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Made a doodle for the last chapter on my blog!](https://augustwater.tumblr.com/post/645578745283035136/a-quick-thing-i-made-for-my-fic-this-might-as-well)

_“I knew you would end up here again eventually.”_

At the sound of that voice Sunny shot up from the all too familiar white ground, stumbling a little as he gathered himself. After pulling himself together he got a quick look at his surroundings, White Space hadn’t really changed much from the last time he was in there.

The only real difference that Sunny thought was worth noting was the addition of several colorful knick knacks scattered across the floor that most likely came from headspace… it actually made White Space seem a little more lively and welcoming, it was nice.

Shaking his head to clear it from his observations, Sunny turned around and came face to face with Omori, whose face was just as blank as ever. The tiniest twitch passed over Omori’s face when his gaze met his, the emotion it was meant to represent went by too fast to be deciphered, before it smoothed back to its usual deadpan expression.

_“I’m sure you have questions for me Sunny, don’t you,”_ Omori ‘asked’ but it came out sounding more like a statement to him but either way what he said was true, Sunny did have questions a lot of them actually. So ignoring his surprise at the return of the black and white elephant in the room for now, Sunny allowed himself to hum and nod in agreement, he didn’t quite feel like being verbal yet even in his own mind.

Omori silently passed him a notebook and pencil that seemingly materialized out of thin air that Sunny gladly took and quickly opened to a blank page. Tapping the pencil on the paper for a quick second before he wrote down the first question he had.

‘How are you still here Omori?’

Omori’s eyes drank in the question, his expression never faltering before he answered.

_“While you might’ve beat me in our fight it didn’t mean that I would be permanently erased from your mind, it was more like you hit a reset button of sorts.”_

Sunny hummed as he considered Omori’s response before scribbling out his next question.

‘What do you mean by reset?’

An eye faintly twitched.

_“I was created to protect you from the truth but now that you refuse to run away from it means that my original purpose is no longer needed, but despite that you still felt… unsafe, those feelings are what allowed me to survive in a dormant state for a period of time while your mind came up with a new purpose for me.”_

That… sort of makes sense Sunny guesses but that leads to even more questions.

‘And your new purpose is? And how does that relate to me having your skills in the real world?’

Another twitch.

With what could pass as a sigh Omori answered, _“... It means that my new purpose is to act as a sort of ‘guardian’ for you, I’m still protecting you like my original job entailed but now it’s from anything or anyone that you would perceive as a threat which would’ve honestly been okay I could have handled it just fine but you’re still so messed up from everything that happened, that you’re constantly on high alert so_ ** _everything_** _registers as a threat to you.”_

Sunny blinked then blinked again, now he understood what emotion Omori was feeling, it was pure exasperation which was fair considering everything he was told. He elected to ignore Omori’s diagnosis of his mental state for maybe forever, it’s a problem that future him could deal with.

‘And the skills come into play how exactly?’

_“It’s how I’m protecting you, there isn’t much I could do against physical threats in the real world so the next best thing your mind came up with was relinquishing my skills for you to use,”_ Omori wrinkled his nose slightly as he continued, _“they_ _were only supposed to activate in life threatening situations but you feeling anxious constantly basically broke the metaphorical gate that was keeping them from being accessible all of the time.”_

Sunny took a deep breath as he processed that new piece of information but no matter how many times he turned it over in his head, it still didn’t make sense… but also made sense at the same time?

‘How does that even happen??? Having abilities like that in the real world shouldn’t even be possible no matter what the circumstances are???’

Omori stood still for a tense moment before he suddenly exploded and threw his arms up into the air, frustration very clear on his face for once, _“I DON'T KNOW OKAY? DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS WEIRD FOR ME TOO? NOW GET OUT OF HERE.”_

Sunny gaped at the sudden extreme display of emotion too stunned to move as Omori plunged a knife into his stomach. The last thing Sunny heard was Omori saying one last thing.

_“Also expect several other skills to appear in the coming days, good luck dealing with all of that,”_ Omori said, his face smoothed back to its neutral expression as if he never had a murderous outburst in the first place.

Then his vision went black.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunny groaned as he woke up again, bleary eyed he reached out to his side table and fumbled for the flip phone his mom had gotten him right before he left the hospital. The little black cat charm hanging from it made a clinking sound as he dragged the phone towards himself, flipping it open he groaned again at the time blinking back at him almost mockingly.

12:00 pm.

So much for fixing his sleeping habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it was noticeable but another side effect to the ‘reset’ is that Omori is starting to feel emotions more easily much to his frustration and is too embarrassed about it that he ‘forgot’ to mention it to Sunny
> 
> my writing skills are a little underwhelming that’s why I’m considering asking someone to beta read and maybe do minor edits for my future and past chapters, so if anyone is interested please let me know on my tumblr ^^


	3. Funny skills go brrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny decides to practice using his RED HANDS and discovers a new ability, nothing interesting happens at all, nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble trying to make the words flow but I think this still turned out alright!

After vacantly staring at the ceiling for several long minutes Sunny finally got up and out of bed and left his room, making sure to grab his eyepatch from his bedside table before walking out the door.

He made his way to the bathroom, he really needed a shower to freshen up and feel completely awake. After getting that done with he made sure to put on his eyepatch, he wanted to get used to wearing it for longer periods of time before going back to school, and went to the kitchen to get a very late breakfast.

He made a bowl of cereal on autopilot, anything heavier than that would just leave him feeling nauseous but it’s better than nothing, his thoughts were still racing over the information he learned from Omori in White Space. So now he basically had trauma based super powers huh… that was concerning but a ~~big~~ little part of Sunny was actually kind of excited about it,  _ who wouldn’t be excited about having super powers regardless of their origin? _

Shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth while leaning against the kitchen counter Sunny tried remembering all of the skills Omori had, contemplating them; he figured out pretty quickly that RED HANDS was probably what he used to accidentally destroy his alarm clock that morning, he was really not looking forward to explaining that to his mom when she came home. 

Despite that incident they actually seemed like a cool and useful ability to have, looking down at his now empty bowl he had the perfect way to test them out. Closing his eyes Sunny tried envisioning a pair of RED HANDS coming out of his palms and after a couple of seconds he felt the bowl leave his actual hands.

Opening his eyes revealed the red hands holding up the bowl a few inches in front of his face, the bowl bobbing up and down gently as the RED HANDS wiggled in the air but for the most part held it steady. Sunny felt a small yet real smile start spreading across his face, his first actual smile since he saw Basil in the hospital, that was so cool.

But as soon as he felt that positive emotion the RED HANDS started flickering leaving the bowl to fall to the ground, too weak to support it anymore, eye widening Sunny panicked and desperately tried catching it before it could shatter. As if responding to his panic the RED HANDS solidified again and shot out in the blink of an eye catching the bowl right before it could hit the ground.

Right. Omori had mentioned something about his mental state being what allowed him to access his skills more easily, taking care not to feel relief from catching the bowl he slowly directed the RED HANDS to deposit it into the sink which was nerve racking enough to keep them active.

Humming to himself and gently rocking on his heels,  Sunny considered that new piece of information, theoretically if what Omori said is true he should still be able to use his skills even if he felt a positive emotion since he said there’s nothing keeping his skills locked away. Meaning that positive feelings didn’t actually block his skills but it certainly weakened them, which led him to the most obvious conclusion: he just needed to practice using them more until they were capable of handling positive emotions.

Nodding he narrowed his eyes in determination, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Scratch that this was boring. Sunny was bored out of his mind.

He just spent the last hour in the living room summoning as many RED HANDS as he could at once, which was five when he had started and had grown to eight at the moment, and using them to grab random things before putting them back which was getting a little tedious. The first ten minutes were exciting before it got repetitive.

Huffing Sunny decided to stop for now and made his way back into the kitchen, maybe he could try testing out a different ability. Spotting the knife drawer a thought entered his head,  _ ‘would that even be possible..?’ _

Reaching out with a red hand Sunny retrieved a steak knife, the RED HAND depositing it into his waiting hand. Sunny stared at the knife consideringly for a moment before he looked around for a potential target, an empty soda can on the counter caught his eye. That would work just fine for this.

Sunny readied his knife before he suddenly slashed at the can, for a tense moment nothing seemed to happen which kind of made him feel like an idiot for even considering the idea until he heard a soft thud. Looking up Sunny gaped at the sight, completely flabbergasted.

All traces of the can were gone and only a slice of bread remained in its place.

_ ‘What the hell? Did I really just turn that can into bread?’ _

Sunny decided not to question how that was even possible for the sake of his own sanity, before another more cursed thought entered his mind.

_ ‘Could I also turn people into bread too..?’ _

Yeah no, nope. That’s something he doesn’t want to think about for much longer, the morality of that question alone was making his head spin, even if the mental image of that was both very funny and horrifying.

Shoving that terrifying thought to the back of his mind to never see the light of day again, he picked up the lone slice of bread and Sunny tentatively took a bite. Yep, tastes just like normal plain ol white bread.

_ ‘I could definitely solve world hunger with this,’  _ Sunny thought as he finished eating the bread not wanting it to go to waste, he could go around turning trash into bread and feed the masses until they got sick of bread and beat him up into a bloody pulp in a fit of frustration for not being able to provide them with a wider variety of food. He shuddered, on second thought maybe that wasn’t the best idea.

Putting the knife away Sunny headed towards the living room couch and settled in to watch TV for a few hours, in an attempt to get rid of the stupid scenario his head created for him. Before he could even reach out for the remote with a RED HAND he felt his phone vibrate with a text notification.

He only had five contacts saved on his phone and his mom still hadn’t kicked the habit of reaching out to him by sending him voicemails on the house phone so it couldn’t be her, breaking out into a cold sweat Sunny grabbed his phone with clammy fingers.

The little outer screen was flashing ‘AUBREY’. 

Gulping Sunny flipped the phone open to read the message.    
  


**AUBREY** :

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU ONLY MOVED SOMEWHERE THATS ONE HR AWAY?? WE COULD'VE ALL BEEN HANGING OUT MORE TOGETHER YOU JERK! HERO ONLY FOUND OUT WHEN HE CALLED YOUR MOM BC HE WANTED TO CHECK UP ON YOU BC HE WAS WORRIED SINCE YOU BARELY RESPOND TO OUR TEXTS AND CALLS. YOURE UNBELIEVABLE 

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: originally I was thinking about making Omori seem older and match how Sunny looks now as another reset side effect but the idea of Sunny being stuck with a 12 year old was too funny
> 
> Also chapter 4 is already written but I won’t post it until I finish writing ch 5! Which I have not started yet, if there’s anything you all would like to see in future chapters please let me know and I’ll add it in if I like the idea ^^ also I really do need some help with the humor aspects since writing the bread section made me realize idk how to write humor but I’ll try my best lol


	4. Oops. All panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is straight up not having a good time right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the warning is needed but there’s a panic attack description this chapter, the light angst tag kicks in here
> 
> [Also here’s some art I made for this chapter!](https://augustwater.tumblr.com/post/645830288093691904/another-quick-thing-i-made-for-chapter-4-of-this)

Staring at the screen with empty resigned eyes, Sunny only had one thought running through his head at the moment. He was a dead man, he was already dead and waiting to be buried at this point. He hadn’t mentioned that tidbit of information because he felt like it would’ve made his friends feel obligated to invite him to hang out with them even though he knows they probably don’t want anything to do with him.

Biting his lip Sunny contemplated if he could just pretend that he didn’t see the message.

His phone vibrated again as another text arrived.

**AUBREY:**

AND DONT YOU DARE IGNORE THIS MESSAGE SUNNY!!! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOURE PROBABLY THINKING ABOUT PRETENDING YOU DIDNT SEE IT!!! EVEN THOUGH WE HAVENT REALLY HANGED OUT TOGETHER PROPERLY IN 4 YRS DOESNT MEAN I DONT REMEMBER HOW YOU TICK

Oh yikes. So ignoring the message was out of the question unless he wanted to be double dead, Sunny subconsciously rubbed the material of his sweater vest between his fingers as he tried figuring out how to respond.

Biting his lip again he started to type.

**ME:**

Sorry. Didn’t think it was important 

That was good enough right? Tapping his free fingers on his thigh Sunny anxiously waited for Aubrey's reply, several RED HANDS had started wiggling around him in response to his anxiety.

**AUBREY:**

NOT IMPORTANT??? OF COURSE ITS IMPORTANT IT MEANS WE CAN SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER MORE FREQUENTLY AND ALSO EVERYBODY MISSES YOU, YOURE ACTUALLY PRETTY POPULAR AROUND HERE AFTER DOING ALL OF THOSE JOBS LIKE A MANIAC

Everybody misses him? he felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Why would they miss him? Wouldn’t they be glad that he wasn’t there to remind them of what happened? And why would everyone else not in the know miss him? Ignoring that last bit for now he typed out another response knowing Aubrey wasn’t done with the conversation.

**ME:**

Sorry. Thought it would’ve been better if I just left you all alone.

More RED HANDS appeared and were wiggling around even more intensely than before, they swarmed around him like a hurricane as if they could shield him from the world. Sunny ignored them and focused on the tiny phone screen, the cereal and bread he ate earlier feeling like rocks in his stomach.

**AUBREY:**

WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?? Wait

**AUBREY:**

Is this about what happened at the hospital Sunny? You do know we all forgave you right? What happened… it was really messed up and horrible to put it lightly but it was an accident and we all care about you too much to just abandon you

Stop.

**AUBREY:**

plus you’ve already punished yourself enough, the doctor told us about how underweight and malnourished you were when they checked you over, Hero looked like he was going to faint when he found out you haven’t been taking care of yourself properly for so long

Please just stop.

**AUBREY:**

okay sunny? And don’t tell Kel I was being sappy or I swear I’ll snap your arms 

Sunny choked back a sob, he felt gross reading those kind words that he definitely didn’t deserve, well maybe except the fact that he really did deserve to get his arms snapped. The RED HANDS tried taking the phone away from him sensing that it was the source of his distress but Sunny batted them away, he needed to stop Aubrey’s current attempts at reassuring him.

**ME:**

Okay.

There, no confirmation but no denial either, hopefully it would get her to drop the topic.

**AUBREY:**

Okay, good... but anyways that wasn’t the only reason I texted you

**AUBREY:**

Another thing I wanted to tell you was that when Hero talked to your mom he also made plans with her 

Sunny sucked in a sharp breath of air, his hands trembling when he read the text, his mom had made plans with Hero? Shakily he replied with his question.

**ME:**

Plans?

**AUBREY:**

Since Hero was so concerned about you she offered to let me, Kel, Hero and Basil come over and stay at your place for a few days! we’re going to be coming the day after tomorrow is that alright with you?

Sunny felt his phone slip out of his hands, one of the RED HANDS caught it before it hit the floor. He can’t face his friends again not so soon, he isn’t ready yet he can’t do this he just can’t he can’t he can’t he can’t he can’t he just can’t no no no no nononono.

Sunny feels like he’s drowning all over again, his lungs burned for oxygen as he curled into himself on the couch desperately sucking in air through his mouth, his good eye stinging with tears. He could painfully feel everything and nothing at all, he needed to come back to himself.

Gritting his teeth, Sunny grabbed fistfuls of hair with shaky numb hands and pulled on it painfully in an attempt to float back down to his body, he could feel some strands get ripped out of his scalp, but before he could do it again a pair of RED HANDS shot out and caught his wrists preventing him from doing so.

_“Stop it. You’re hurting yourself.”_

Omori.

Momentarily distracted by Omori’s sudden appearance he loosened his grip on his hair, the RED HANDS releasing his wrists when he did but still keeping a loose grip around them just in case. 

_“Take deep breaths and CALM DOWN, you know how to do that.”_

Sunny took a few shaky breaths before they started to even out, his tears eventually drying up. After a few more minutes he felt his mind clear from his panicked haze, which was when he focused on the newest development.

_‘So you can talk to me even when I’m awake now, huh?’_

_“Yes. To stop situations just like this one.”_

Omori’s presence was oddly almost comforting now despite the tinge of frustration in his voice, maybe it was because he wasn’t trying to delete his existence out of some bizarre attempt at protecting him anymore, plus he just snapped him out of an episode which definitely counts for something.

_‘Situations like this one?’_

_“My duty is to protect you from any threat, and that includes protecting you from yourself sometimes.”_

Sunny blinked, he was a threat to himself? It was at that moment when he finally felt the pain of pulling on his hair register, his scalp stung. Hissing he started massaging the damaged areas gently while taking his phone back with his free hand from the RED HAND that was holding onto it.

_“I’m not needed anymore right now. Don’t do that again.”_

With that, Sunny could feel Omori fade away, probably returning back to White Space. Feeling significantly calmer than before, Sunny took a deep breath before looking at his phone again.

**AUBREY:**

hello, Sunny u still there??

**ME:**

yeah. 

**AUBREY:**

good, so again are you alright with us coming over?

Sunny hesitated for a moment as he tried to not let himself freak out again, the RED HANDS tightened their hold around him in what seemed like a comforting gesture. Taking another deep breath Sunny responded.

**ME:**

sure, that’s fine

**AUBREY:**

great! See u in a few days sunny, bye for now 

**ME:**

bye.

And with that final text Sunny flipped his phone shut and pocketed it again, sinking into the couch with a tired sigh he closed his eyes and pressed a palm to his good one until he could see bursts of colors. He really wasn’t ready for this but he would’ve felt bad saying no and ruining his friends plans, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? He just had to stay out of their way and make his presence small, something he was always extremely good at.

Sunny’s eyes shot wide open when he felt a RED HAND caress his face and finally really took notice at the sheer number of wiggling RED HANDS still cocooning him, it was way more than he could summon earlier. His handle on his skills were alright so far but as today proved they could activate whenever he felt a extreme negative emotion in an attempt to protect him, so how was he supposed to hide this from his friends?

Honestly if these were different circumstances he wouldn’t even bother with trying to hide them knowing that everyone, especially Kel, would’ve gotten a kick out of his skills. No, what made him feel the need to hide them was their _origin_ , how do you even explain that? If his friends saw him using his skills they would question how he got them.

So he would have to keep them under a tight lid, how hard could that be?

As Sunny would later find out, it would be difficult, extremely difficult especially since he had already failed. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the front door open or even notice his mom approaching.

“Hi sunshine! Mommy’s back from work and brought us some dinner! How wa- WHAT IS THAT!?” Sunny’s mom stopped dead in her tracks several feet away from the couch, dropping the bag of takeout out of shock, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of her son wrapped in dozens upon dozens of wiggling red hands.

Startled, Sunny sat up quickly, his face paled rapidly when he saw his mom looking at his RED HANDS with fear. 

_‘Seems like Uh oh 2: the sequel came out today too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I did like this chapter I still feel it could’ve been better, I really do need a beta reader lol
> 
> But anyways! Something I feel is worth mentioning is that it’s only been two months since Sunny told the truth which I feel like isn’t enough time to undo four years of damage, so that’s why he’s still all *gestures vaguely*, but he’s definitely a bit better than before
> 
> Also imagine being a loser that doesn’t have a manifestation of your trauma to hold you oh so sweetly in an attempt to comfort you, couldn’t be me


	5. Sunny you awful child, you’re killing your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunny and his mom have a deep heart to heart conversation.
> 
> SIKE
> 
> Oh and Omori shows up again too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit it and say this is me trying to experiment with humor a little but it flopped rip, but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also I figured out how to embed links so the art links I posted in the notes of past chapters should directly take u there now!

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Sunny opened his mouth to speak, this felt like something he needed to use words for. “Uh, hi mom..” he rasped out and instantly felt like slapping himself when he noticed his mom was still frozen where she stood and still staring at him with wide eyes.

After a few tense seconds she finally spoke.

“Sunny, honey, can you please explain what all of this is? Please?” She asked with a hint of desperation leaking into her voice, while using a hand to gesture at the swarm of RED HANDS surrounding him. Sunny nodded in response and made a writing gesture after realizing his voice did not want to cooperate anymore today, his mom dug through her purse and pulled out a pocket notebook she had just for that purpose and a pen.

Tentatively walking over she handed him the writing materials, being careful not to touch the RED HANDS, noticing this Sunny willed them to disappear for now which was a good move if his mom’s quiet sigh of relief was anything to go by. Flipping to a blank page Sunny was about to start writing before he screeched to a halt when he remembered one important detail, his mom still didn’t know the truth behind the incident four years ago. That incident was deeply tied to how he had these powers now and he really wasn’t ready to come clean about it to her quite yet, not when she was the only family he had left and he didn’t know how she would react.

“It’s okay to take your time Sunshine… but I’m a little desperate to know what this is all about,” His mom’s nervous voice snapped him out of his thoughts, focusing back onto the page in front of him Sunny decided to write down the first thing he could come up with, yes that would work for now.

‘I have trauma powers. It’s cool.’ 

There. That’s a pretty excellent explanation Sunny thought distantly before he passed the notebook back to his mom, taking it she looked at his response with furrowed brows. Looking up from the notebook his mom opened her mouth to speak before closing it and then opening it again, it kind of reminded Sunny of a fish. “I… Sunny, what? Could you please explain a little more, honey?” His mom pleaded sounding a little close to hysterical, Sunny felt bad about that but he  _ really _ did not want to explain more so he did the next most logical thing.

He shrugged and with as much conviction as he could muster into his voice, he forced himself to simply say, “Trauma powers.” 

His mom stared at him with confusion still swirling in her eyes before she sighed and relented on her search for answers. “Alright... Trauma powers, I understand,” she murmured not actually understanding at all. “Well… we shouldn’t let this food go to waste, come on Sunny let’s go eat dinner,” she said with a smile that looked more like a grimace, with a tired sigh she bent down and picked up the bag of food from the floor with her free hand before heading towards the kitchen, all while mumbling something about how she should’ve gotten him therapy or something years ago.

  
  


Success.

* * *

After an incredibly awkward dinner consisting of cold grilled chicken sandwiches and his mom absentmindedly reminding him that his friends were coming over to stay at their apartment, Sunny went back to his room and flopped onto his bed. Rolling over onto his back he took off his eyepatch and tossed it towards the side table not bothering to check if it had landed where it was supposed to, today was extremely exhausting both emotionally and physically.

Actually now that he was lying in bed Sunny realized exactly how drained he felt, maybe his stamina was the real world equivalent of JUICE? It would make sense in a way and it would explain why he was way more tired than he usually was. Though that posed a bit of a problem since Sunny wasn’t really the most active person out there, does that mean he would have to go out and actually exercise? Gross...

His eyelids felt like lead, it was too early to go to bed and he hadn’t even changed clothes yet or done the nightly routine he worked hard to establish, but Sunny found that he didn’t care much at the moment.  _ ‘Morning me is going to hate me… wait ah crap I forgot to tell mom about the alarm clock…’  _ was the last thought he had before he stopped fighting to stay awake and his eye slid shut.

The world went white.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  


**_WELCOME TO WHITE SPACE, DREAMER._ **

  
  


Oh no, not this again, why the heck was he back here? Standing up he looked around for Omori, before he suddenly felt a presence standing behind him, Sunny spun around and promptly fell back onto his butt with a surprised yelp.

Standing over him was Omori… but he looked older, around Sunny’s age actually but he was still wearing the same outfit he always wore when he looked twelve, with only a slight raise of his brow Omori held out the notebook and pencil from last time to him which Sunny wasted no time in snatching out of his hands.

Flipping to the page he left off on he frantically started scribbling.

‘Why do u look like that??’

Tilting his head slightly to the side Omori revealed the tiniest of smiles but it was obviously full of mischief,  _ “I just wanted to see how you would react, it was worth it.” _

Brat.

Standing back up Sunny dusted himself off with his free hand despite there being nothing to dust off, after he finished he turned back to Omori and startled when he saw that he was back to his twelve year old appearance.

‘...Is this a reset thing?’

With his poker face back in place Omori nodded,  _ “Yes, I found out that I can freely switch between these two forms now that I’m allowed to move on alongside you, also you do know you don’t actually have to write down the ellipses? It’s weird.” _

‘... Shut up, it adds emotion.’

_ “Whatever drowns your boat.” _

‘That’s not even how the saying goes but alright, cool is there a reason why I’m back here?’

Omori seemed to contemplate his question before shrugging his shoulders slightly,  _ “not really, you just haven’t figured out how to avoid slipping in here when you fall asleep, which I do not appreciate by the way since your sleeping hours are supposed to be my break time from babysitting you.” _

Eye twitching at the implication of a twelve year old babysitting him, Sunny tried his best to ignore the jab and moved on.

‘So how do I stop showing up here then?’

Seemingly in response to his question a trap door suddenly materialized underneath his feet which he instantly fell through dropping his notebook in the process, even though he was screaming as he fell, he still managed to hear Omori calling after him one last time and somehow Sunny just knew he had a manic grin on his face.

_ “Like that!” _

_ Brat. _

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Sunny’s sleep was dreamless and undisturbed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m actually more of a fan of the idea that Sunny’s parents didn’t know what actually happened, I know there’s a lot of little scenes that imply otherwise but admittedly I interpreted them differently and was actually surprised when I found out that people used them to support the idea lol
> 
> Also Sunny’s mom! She’s not a bad mom but she also isn’t the best here? Like it’s hard to explain but hopefully future chapters will speak for itself

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the prologue folks! I’m going to be honest and say I’m absolutely winging this and only have vague ideas for plot points so it’s totally okay to leave comments about stuff you’d like to see! If I like the idea enough I’ll probably end up including it! You can also shoot me questions or help me brainstorm ideas on my tumblr which is @augustwater
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
